El mundo desastroso de Kurogane y Fay
by lokaria Akire
Summary: Yaoi kurofay, nuestros viajeros interdimensionales aterrizan en un mundo donde todo parece estar del reves, ¿el Kurogane de ese mundo está prometido con  el Fay de ese mundo? todo es muy extraño y más si nuestro Kuro-guau actua así...


**El mundo desastroso de Kurogane y Fay ¿o no?**

Mokona aterrizó como siempre haciendo que nuestros viajeros dimensionales favoritos cayeran unos sobre otros, pero esta vez de una manera curiosa Shaoran sobre Sakura con sus caritas sonrojadas muy cerca la una del otro y viceversa y Fay sobre Kurogane de la misma manera solo que el samurai no fue tan delicado con Fay como Sakura lo fue con Shaoran para que se apartará.

¿Te… importaría dejarme levantar, Shaoran Li? – preguntó muy sonrojada la princesa que dejó a Shaoran muy avergonzado, pero al asimilar las palabras de la princesa y reprimir sus ansias de besarla y declararle todo lo que sentía por ella, se levantó aun mas rojo que un tomate maduro. – Gracias… - dijo avergonzada la princesa, pero se sentía decepcionada sin saber porqué.

¡Aparta, rubio imbécil! – gritaba Kurogane ladrando como un perro rabioso, sin embargo no hacía nada para apartar a Fay quien miraba con diversión a Kurogane. - ¡Te…he dicho…! Te he dicho que te quites. – dijo Kurogane algo distraído mirando los azules ojos del rubio que parecían hipnotizarlo.

Kuro-ton se te ha olvidado pedirlo por favor. – jugaba Fay flexionando cada vez más sus brazos y acercándose al desconcertado Samurai. - ¿Eh? – preguntó Fay antes de ser apartado de Kurogane por un joven idéntico a él pero en vez de rubio con el pelo azul aguamarina.

Kuro-cari, llegas tarde para cenar. – dijo ayudando a Kurogane a levantarse del suelo con una sonrisa igual de deslumbrante que las de Fay. - ¿Qué te has hecho en el pelo? ¿Te has puesto lentillas? – preguntaba a Kurogane quien se dejaba arrastrar por el joven completamente atónito a lo que veía. - ¿Quién era ese que te acosaba? – preguntó mirando con sus vibrantes ojos amarillos al Samurai quien se paró completamente en seco.

¡Fay! – gritó un hombre corriendo a lo lejos hacia ellos, el rubio y el chico del pelo azul se giraron con una mirada y una sonrisa de diversión completamente idénticas. - ¿Hay dos Fay? – preguntó aterrado al resto de personas antes de caer en la cuenta de que había otro extranjero idéntico a él pero con el pelo y los ojos de distinto color. – Mi pelo es rojo y el tuyo negro. – declaró mientras el Kurogane que viaja por los mundos y él se tiraban mutuamente del pelo. – Y tus ojos son rojos mientras que los míos son negros. – hicieron ademán de ir a meterle el dedo al otro en el ojo hasta que se dieron cuenta de que seguían estando entre sus amigos. - ¿Qué ocurre, amor? – preguntó el extraño Kurogane de ese mundo al Fay también algo extraño del mismo mundo.

¿Amor? – preguntaron Kurogane y Fay a la vez mirándose entre ellos intentando que el otro le respondiese que aquella escena era completamente imposible. - ¿Kuro-cari? – volvieron a preguntar y Mokona comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, Shaoran se abrazó a la princesa sin saber porqué y Kurogane y Fay, los viajeros, se sentaron en el suelo a pensar.

Sí, estamos… - Dijo el Fay de pelo azul enseñando su mano mientras que el Kurogane de pelo rojo refunfuñaba. – estamos comprometidos. – Fay estalló en carcajadas y Kurogane se levantó dispuesto a pegar a su doble de ese mundo.

¡Chicos! – llamaba de lejos un muchacho agarrado de la mano de una joven de pelo verde. – Sakura y yo nos estábamos preocupando. – declaró llegando junto a las copias de nuestros viajeros y besando apasionadamente a la joven dejando al Shaoran que viajaba entre dimensiones con la cara a cuadros. - ¡Hola! Tú debes ser yo de otra dimensión encantado. – saludó con una reverencia a si mismo de otra dimensión, en el caso del Shaoran de este mundo tenía los ojos y el pelo verdes. - ¡bienvenidos a mundo contrario!

Shaoran y los demás siguieron a sus "copias" hasta su casa excepto Kurogane y Fay que se quedaron fuera de la finca donde esto personajes vivían. Un silencio helador y vergonzoso flotaba en el ambiente, casi se podía palpar el enfado y la sorpresa de Kurogane, pero la sorpresa de Fay no se quedaba atrás. Sentados de espaldas, mirándose cada vez que el otro se giraba, así estuvieron hasta que comenzó a anochecer y a hacer frío. Fay se quedó dormido contra el muro de la finca y comenzó a toser y estornudar.

¿No te he dicho que no quiero que te mueras? – le preguntó Kurogane a Fay sentándose junto a él tendiéndole por encima su capa negra.

Gracias… - Respondió el mago avergonzado y algo colorado. – ¿qué te parece este mundo? – preguntó fingiendo indiferencia hacia el tema.

Es de locos, casi una pesadilla. ¿no? – comentó molesto Kurogane enfadado, pero esperando la respuesta del rubio. – Que el mocoso y la princesa de este mundo estén juntos aun me parece bien, casi bonito, pero tú y yo… - dijo riendo nervioso lo cual no era propio de él, pero Fay seguía completamente callado acurrucado en la capa de su compañero de viajes. - ¿No te parece ridículo que nuestros yo de este mundo estén comprometidos? – preguntó intentando hallar una respuesta, la que fuera, de su compañero; sin embargo Fay se quitó la capa tirándosela a la cara a Kurogane y caminó alejándose de su amigo. – Fay… - murmuró Kurogane, quitándose la capa de la cabeza, estaba realmente enfadado, pero al ver que el rubio se iba sin una de sus burlas, ni sus risitas o sus sonrisas esas que tanto detestaba pero sin las cuales ya no sabría vivir. - ¡Imbécil! No me ignores y dime que te ocurre.

Nada – dijo molesto Fay, lo cual sorprendió al Samurai quien nunca había visto así al rubio. – Vete a pen…pensar, en…en lo… lo ridículo de que tú… lo ridículo de que tú y yo estuviésemos prometidos. – dijo tiritando, mientras andaba de espaldas al bruto. – En serio, Kurogane, estoy bien, lárgate. – dijo con tristeza antes de volver a temblar de frío, pero alguien colocó una capa sobre sus hombros y se abrazó a él.

Lo ridículo sería que tendríamos que estar enamorados y tú no me amas ¿o me equivoco? – preguntó con dulzora el bruto de Kurogane haciendo estremecer a Fay quien a pesar de tener inmensos poderes nunca había sentido algo tan poderoso. – Dime que me equivoco, por favor. – suplicó con la voz dura y fría como el hielo, pero con la mirada triste.

No lo sé… - contestó el mago apartándose de su compañero con mucha brusquedad, miró al guerrero como sujetaba inmóvil la capa donde antes había estado él y echó a correr saliendo de la finca e internándose en el frondoso bosque que la rodeaba. – Maldito Kurogane… - Fay lloraba mientras corría como hacía tiempo que no lo hacía. – ¿Como puede hacerme sentir así? ¿cómo se atreve… a hacerme sentir así? – se repetía mientras corría internándose en el bosque sin saber hacia donde se dirigía o desde donde venía.

Mientras tanto dentro de la casa los Kurogane y Fay de ese mundo se reían y les pedían a Shaoran y a Sakura que no les contasen a sus amigos la broma que les habían gastado, ya que ellos en verdad estaban todo el día como el perro y el gato pero habían decidido aliarse para gastarles una broma a esos viajeros que eran idénticos a ellos. Kurogane llamó a la puerta y el Fay de pelo azul fue a abrirle con una gran sonrisa esperando que fueran los dos extranjeros los que llamasen.

¿Y vuestro Fay? – preguntó aguantándose la risa. - ¿Está aun en el jardín? – Kurogane no era capaz de mirar a esa persona que se parecía tanto a Fay a la cara, por lo que pasó junto a él con la mirada clavada en el suelo.

Se ha ido a dar una vuelta por el bosque. – gruñó Kurogane fingiendo estar enfadado para esconder así su tristeza. – creo que me iré dormir ya. – dijo sin esperar respuesta pero todos los habitantes de ese mundo se giraron espantados hacia él. - ¿Qué?

Fay no sabe que por las noches en este bosque aparece un ser de inmenso poder que guía a la gente hasta un lago para ahogarla. – Respondió el Kurogane de pelo rojo a su "gemelo" – debemos ir a buscarlo…- Kurogane negó con la cabeza.

Iré yo, bollo con patas dame mi espada. – ordenó muy enfadado y preocupado a Mokona quien le entregó su catana. – Volveré con el rubio en un rato podéis iros a dormir. – dijo saliendo de la casa dando un portazo tras de sí.

Fay vagaba perdido por el bosque, no tenía miedo, pero se sentía observado; de pronto de entre los matorrales salió un niño pequeño que al ver a Fay se acercó hacia él y a medida que se acercaba iba creciendo hasta ser una copia casi exacta de Kurogane, lo que lo diferenciaba de los otros dos Kuroganes era su inmensa sonrisa llena de amor y bondad más propia de Fay o Sakura que de Kurogane.

Tú… no eres… - ni siquiera pudo terminar la frase ya que el ser le había cogido con suma delicadeza su mano y lo guiaba con cuidado por entre los árboles y la maleza. – Kuro-guau. – el ser rió con la voz de Kurogane, pero solo Fay podía oírlo. – Quiero…volver…con…con… - Fay estaba completamente a merced de ese ser y ni siquiera era capaz de pensar con claridad. – con…con…

¡Suéltalo! – ordenó Kurogane apareciendo de entre los árboles cortando el paso hacia el lago a Fay y a la criatura que había tomado su forma. - ¿Por qué has tomado mi apariencia? – el bicho se encogió de hombros y soltó la mano de Fay tendiéndole la mano a Kurogane. - ¡Idiota! Reacciona, sabes que él no soy yo. – Fay Parecía mareado y desorientado pero comenzaba a reaccionar.

No hagas caso a ese impostor, pretende engatusarte y ahogarte en el lago. – le dijo imitando todos los gestos de Kurogane a la perfección lo cual en el estado de confusión de Fay hacía aun más difícil el poder distinguirlos. – Sabes que soy yo el verdadero Kurogane, imbécil. – dijo con gestos duros e imitando a la perfección al samurai.

Kuro-guau. – dijo mirando al verdadero Kurogane quien frunció mucho el ceño. – Si tú eres Kurogane sabrás que me encanta llamarte Kuro-rin – afirmó mirando al falso Kurogane quien lo miró con el mismo gesto que Kurogane. – Así no llegamos a ninguna parte.

Tienes razón. – dijo Kurogane muy enfadado, pero antes de que pudiese hacer nada el monstruo estaba besando a Fay. – Impostor, aléjate de él, solo yo puedo hacer eso. – dijo atacando al ser apartándolo de Fay quien cayó al suelo totalmente confuso. – Sé perfectamente porque has escogido mi forma y sé porque has hecho eso y no te va a servir de nada porque solo Fay puede saber quien es el verdadero Kurogane y eso lo sabrá en el momento en el que nos haya besado a los dos, con el que haya sentido algo será con el que valla. – Fay se levantó del suelo y se alejó desconfiado de Kurogane porque ni en un millón de años se hubiese esperado aquello que le estaba ocurriendo. – Sabes que odio que me llames Kuro-guau o Kuro-rin o Kuroncete o Kuro-ton, pero antes cuando me has llamado Kurogane he sentido como mi corazón, si es que tengo, intentaba salírseme por la boca y gritarte todo lo que mi mente no deja que te diga. – susurró en el oído de Fay quien estaba aun más confuso que antes, porque deseaba que aquel fuera el verdadero Kurogane, pero a la vez sentía que Kurogane jamás le diría esas cosas. – Te amo, aunque te haya dicho un millón de veces que te odio. – dijo antes de agarrarle su barbilla con la mano contraria a la que tenía agarrada la espada.

Kurogane… - susurró Fay una vez se separaron para coger aire. – Ha sido muy breve… - se quejó Fay con una mirada cargada de picardía que Kurogane le devolvió. – Yo te amo también…

Que tiernos, me habéis vencido, pedidme lo que queráis. – dijo el ser volviendo a su forma original como una especie de duende de pasta multicolor. Fay estaba abrazado a Kurogane y este le devolvía el abrazo formando una escena muy tierna. – Pero antes quiero ver como seríais si fueseis dos niños. – Sacó de su camiseta un colgante con una de las plumas de Sakura. – Convierte a este par de enamorados en dos niños inocentes hasta que ellos deseen volver a ser adultos. – una luz multicolor como el duende envolvió a Kurogane y a Fay quienes se convirtieron en unas versiones infantiles de ellos mismos. Tras un rato de juegos, risas y despreocupación oyeron las voces de los otros Kurogane y Fay acompañadas de las voces de los Shaoran y las Sakuras.

Esto nunca ha pasado. – se dijeron los dos niños con la mirada llena de enfado. – conviértenos en nosotros y danos la pluma, por favor. – le pidieron completamente sincronizados al duende, que accedió y para cuando llegaron todos Fay sujetaba la pluma y Kurogane estaba envainando su espada.

¿Una lucha muy dura? – preguntó el Shaoran de ese mundo protegiendo con su brazo a su Sakura. Fay asintió y le entregó la pluma a su Sakura quien se desmayó pero antes de caer fue recogida por Shaoran. – Fay, Kurogane, ¿no tenéis que decirles nada a vuestros dobles? – le preguntó me dio riéndose el Shaoran de ese mundo a sus Fay y Kurogane quienes de camino a la casa les contaron todo lo de la broma. – creo que lo único que no está al revés en este mundo de cómo está en los vuestros es lo mucho que discuten vuestros Fay y Kurogane y los nuestros, - comentó al Shaoran viajero que cargaba con la princesa en sus brazos hasta casa de sus anfitriones. – eso, y lo mucho que se detestan. – Fay, miró de reojo a Kurogane y este imitó su gesto.

Me pido dormir con el Kuroncete de pelo negro. – dijo el Fay de pelo azul, pero su Kurogane y el otro gruñeron. – esta bien si te vas a poner celoso dormiré contigo. – el Kurogane pelirrojo se rió pero se dio cuenta de que tendrían que dormir por parejas ya que no había camas para todos.

Durmieron cada uno con su doble y Mokona se pasó toda la noche hablando en sueños en el pasillo que separaba la habitación de los Fay de la habitación de los Kurogane. Aunque el Fay rubio y el Kurogane de pelo negro habían prometido hacer como si nada de aquello hubiese ocurrido nunca no podían obviar el hecho de que se habían declarado y besado, y mucho menos podían obviar ese sentimiento calido que les invadía al estar el uno cerca del otro el cual se había intensificado millones de veces al besarse.

Al día siguiente tras despedirse de sus yo de ese mundo volvieron a emprender el viaje entre dimensiones y mundos como si nada hubiese pasado, pero quien sabe si aquello no se volvería a repetir.


End file.
